


Laugh At Me

by everywinter



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Drinking, Fluff, M/M, Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 02:31:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16150673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everywinter/pseuds/everywinter
Summary: Dowoon's a cinnamon-bun, too pure for this world. He meets the world's most beautiful man at the laundromat and something like fate brings them together again at a party.





	Laugh At Me

Dowoon had put off doing his laundry for way too long, and now he was stuck sitting in the laundromat at 10:00 a.m. on a Saturday. All of his dirty clothes were in a black garbage bag, after he’d tripped over and broken his laundry hamper the week before, and he was wearing a pair of Brian’s pants and an old hoodie from high school. He was still hungover from the night before, but Dowoon was down to his last pair of clean underwear and he refused to be the type of person who flipped their boxers inside-out and called it a day.

 

He was sluggishly tossing his first load of laundry into the dryer when the most beautiful man he had ever seen in his life walked in. His neat black hair was parted in the centre, jeans rolled up stylishly at the bottom, and his eyes were bright behind his black framed glasses. He had one of those canvas laundry bags with backpack straps and a kitschy slogan on the front, and he just looked like the type of person who had their life together.

 

Dowoon envied him.

 

He slumped into the uncomfortable metal bench along one of the walls and tried to keep his attention on his phone rather than the stranger’s legs. He was squinting at Jae’s newest tweet ( _What the fuck did “yeet” even mean in that context??_ ) when a clean pair of canvas shoes appeared in his peripheral vision.

 

“Do you mind if I sit here?” Dowoon blinked up at him blankly when the man gestured to the spot on the bench beside him. “Someone spilled detergent all over the other benches.”

 

“Oh,” He moved his battery pack into his lap. “yeah, go ahead.”

 

“Thanks.” The man’s empty laundry bag slumped over next to his feet and Dowoon could see his name written on the back in neat black strokes. Dowoon kind of wanted to say Wonpil’s name, just to see how it would feel, but that would probably be even creepier than the fact that Dowoon was hyper aware that he smelled really _really_ good. Dowoon wasn’t even sure he remembered to put on deodorant that morning.

 

Dowoon was putting in his second load into the laundry when Wonpil pulled all his clean clothes out of the dryer. Watching the other man carefully sort and fold his laundry made Dowoon feel a little embarrassed about the fact that he’d just jammed all his clothes into the same garbage bag they’d come to the laundromat in.

 

While Wonpil was sorting his laundry, something fell off the table and Dowoon’s hand instinctively shot out to catch it.

 

“You dropped your…” The slight heat in his face turned into a full force inferno. He was holding underwear. Silky, skimpy, leopard print underwear. There was mesh involved.

 

“Oh, thanks!” Wonpil took the underwear and tossed it into his delicates bag, seemingly unaware of the fact that Dowoon rapidly dying inside. “Can you imagine if I had to wash them all over again? That’d have been annoying.”

 

Dowoon’s face was on fire. “Yeah,” He laughed, “annoying.” He sort of wanted to die.

 

Wonpil left before Dowoon did, tossing a friendly goodbye over his shoulder, but Dowoon still felt uncomfortable and flushed by the time he got home.

 

He stumbled past Brian and Jae, who were making out on the couch, and fell face-first into the loveseat. His roommates separated with a wet smack and Dowoon wiggled to face the two of them, laundry still wrapped in his arms like a security blanket.

 

“I touched a stranger’s underwear at the laundromat.”

 

Jae made a face of disgust. “Clean or dirty?”

 

“Clean,” He clarified, “he dropped it when he was putting his clothes away and I caught them before the fell onto the floor.”

 

“Was it gross underwear?” Brian asked, maneuvering himself so he was leaning back against Jae’s chest. “Like with stains and holes or something? I’m trying to get an idea of how bad this situation really was.”

 

“Worse.” Dowoon buried his face into the garbage bag. “It was sexy underwear. There was leopard print and way too much mesh involved.”

 

“Stop that!” Brian pulled the garbage bag away and stuffed one of their couch cushions into his arms instead. “That’s dirty!”

 

“Was the guy gross?” Jae asked, “Oh, did he make a pass at you?”

 

Dowoon shook his head, peaking at his friends from over the cushion. “He was probably the most beautiful human being I’ve ever seen in real life. And he was super chill about the fact that a stranger was holding his underwear.”

 

“Ah,” Brian’s eyes lit up. “Dowoonie’s got a boner for laundromat stranger.”

 

“Ohh, our Dowoon’s growing up.” Jae cooed, “Lusting over strangers in mundane places.”

 

“Can we not do this?” Dowoon’s voice came out muffled from where he was trying to smother himself with the couch cushion. “I haven’t felt anything for anyone in years, and it has to be some stranger I’m never going to see again who peaks my interest.”

 

“Did he give you a name or anything?” Jae asked, “You went to the laundry by the Starbucks, right? Maybe he’s a student too.”

 

Brian tapped his fingers against Jae’s leg. “If he goes to our university, Jackson probably knows him. He knows literally everyone.”

 

“The name on his bag said Wonpil.” Dowoon said, “No last name though.”

 

“We keep telling you Dowoonie, if you’re looking for some fun…” Brian wiggled his eyebrows. “I mean, we’re already roommates and we get along.”

 

“Pass.” Dowoon said, tossing the pillow at them. “Too much work. Jae-hyung by himself is already too high maintenance.”

 

“Hey, rude!”

 

Brian patted Jae on the head. “He’s not wrong, babe.”

 

“Anyway,” Dowoon said over Jae’s protests, “are we still going to that party tonight?”

 

Brian popped up in his seat. “Yes! Remember, you agreed to let me dress you. Jackson knows the club promoter and he said the place should be packed.”

 

“Of course Jackson knows the promoter.” Jae said, pulling Brain back towards him. “Come back I’m cold. He’s going to get us a discount, right?”

 

Brian rolled his eyes. “Yes, you cheapskate.”

 

“I’m not cheap, I’m poor!”

 

Dowoon groaned, “Jae-hyung, I’ll buy you McDonalds if you stop complaining.”

 

Jae perked up at the mention of greasy food. “Now we’re talking. Put on something nice, Bribri, Dowoon’s buying.”

 

“Stop bullying Dowoon into buying you food.” Brian elbowed his boyfriend. “Dowoon, go get dressed, hyung will buy for you.”

 

“You never pay for me anymore.” Jae whined, “You’re killing the romance in our relationship.”

 

Dowoon got up and dragged his bag of clean laundry into his room. As much as he liked living with Jae and Brian, he felt guilty about third wheeling them sometimes. They kept things PG when he was around and never made him feel like a burden, but Brian was a little like Dowoon’s mom in that he worried about him and it was pretty obvious. He’d ‘subtly’ try and introduce Dowoon to his friends, or offhandedly mention how this person was single, or this other person liked gaming too. Dowoon was picky though. It was cheesy, maybe even unrealistic, but he believed that the right person would come along eventually and he’d just know. Not that he believed in love at first sight, but one day he’d meet someone, or look at someone he already knew, and something would click.

 

He wasn’t in a rush anyway. He'd just turned 23 and he had his entire life ahead of him.

 

Dowoon took a nap after McDonalds and the next thing he knew, Brian was shaking him awake, hand on his hip as he peered down at him. He was already dressed and ready to go. “Wake up, you’re not going to be ready in time for the party!”

 

“What?” He rolled over and blinked at his phone. “Hyung, it’s only 6:30. Aren’t people going around 9:00?”

 

“Yeah, that’s why I had to wake you up now.” Brian ripped the blanket away and Dowoon curled up with a groan. “I know you. It’s going to take you at least 30 minutes to drag yourself out of bed and into the shower. I need time to do your hair and makeup, then pick out an outfit for you. I’m budgeting a generous hour 45 minutes.”

 

“What’s the extra 15 minutes for?”

 

“Making sure Jae’s outfit isn’t going to get us turned away at the door.” Which was honestly fair enough.

 

After an hour of Brian poking and prodding at his face with various brushes and sponges and smearing various lotions and potions into his hair, Dowoon was sitting on his bed in his bathrobe while his roommates argued about how best to dress him.

 

“Joggers are comfy!” Jae said, brandishing a black pair of pants accented with silver zippers. “How’s Dowoon gonna have a good time if he’s picking at a wedgie all night?”

 

“Those are douchey, and we’re going to a club, not the skate park.” Brian holds the ripped jeans up. “These are trendy and he won’t be sweating his balls off all night.”

 

“I can’t believe you just said these are douchey, I bought them for him!”

 

“I know, and they’re douchey! They make him look like a frat boy!”

 

Dowoon held up his hand. “Can’t I just wear jeans?”

 

Brian narrowed his eyes. “Which ones?”

 

“… My normal jeans?”

 

The simultaneous “NO”s shouted at him made Dowoon jump.

 

Jae turned to Brian. “Do you still have those black skinny jeans you can’t get your ass into anymore?”

 

“I told you, they shrunk in the wash!” Brian whined, “And yes, I do. Do you think they’ll fit him though?”

 

They did fit, but just barely. Dowoon absolutely believed Brian when he said they’d shrunk in the wash, because he was pretty sure if he sat in them for too long, it’d hinder his ability to have children in the future. He made a reluctant turn at Brian’s prompting.

 

“You can keep them.” He declared, stuffing something thin and long-sleeved into Dowoon’s hands. “Put this on too.”

 

Dowoon held up the offending garment. “This is mesh.”

 

“Yeah, and?”

 

“I’d essentially be naked!” Dowoon squeaked, “I can’t wear this! Why do you even own this?”

 

“Don’t ask questions you don’t actually want the answer to.” Brian said, “And what’s the point of getting a nipple piercing if you’re not going to show it off?”

 

Dowoon crossed his arms over his chest protectively. “It was an impulsive decision! I was 19!”

 

“It’s cute, Dowoon! You need to embrace the fact that you’ve got a great body and show off your assets.”

 

“Whatever, it’s the teeniest barbell in the universe and the club’s gonna be dark.” Jae waved off his protests and pulled Brian’s jean vest out of the closet too. “You can wear this on top, it’s a gay bar, no one’s going to care.”

 

Dowoon groaned and pulled on the top, throwing the vest on as quickly as he could. “There, can we stop talking about my nipples now?”

 

“Don’t button up the vest, it looks better open.” Brian said, inspecting Dowoon’s eyeliner again. “I think we’re ready. Jae, no slippers.”

 

They made their way to the front door and Jae stuck out his lower lip as he pulled on a pair of sneakers. “I still think no one would notice in the dark anyway.”

 

Jae was probably right. The dancefloor was packed. Dowoon and Jae flailed along with the music as Brian threw his head back in laughter, the sound drowned out by the heavy bass. He felt loose from all the shots he’d downed earlier and the press of bodies against his made his blood run hot. Jae pulled Brian close to him and whispered something into his ear, pointing at a man with a big nose and a buzzcut by the pool tables.

 

“Are you gonna be okay by yourself for a second?” Brian yelled into Dowoon’s ear. “I think I know that guy.”

 

"Or, we're gonna get to know him." Jae added with a leer.

 

Dowoon nodded. “You guys have fun. Text me if you’re gonna leave.” He called back before walking over to the bar for a glass of water. He watched Brian and Jae from across the room and grinned to himself. Brian was leaning towards the man and Dowoon saw him throw his head back in a laugh as he put a hand on his arm, lingering just a little too long. Jae had his arm thrown around Brian’s shoulder and there was a familiar sort of smile on his face.

 

 **Drum:**   can I assume you guys aren’t coming home tonight?

 

 **Chicken Little:**   don’t wait up for us

 

He rolled his eyes and stuffed his phone in his pocket. At least the bar was close enough that they’d all just walked over together. Dowoon couldn’t tell if the pit in his stomach was from envy that Brian and Jae managed to keep a healthy, open relationship and still manage to randomly pick someone up whenever, or if he was just hungry.

 

“Aw, seriously?” Dowoon turned to see Wonpil standing next to him, hands on his hips. “He said he’d wingman me tonight!”

 

He was dressed in all black, hair swept back out of his face, and glasses missing. “Uhhh….”

 

“Oh heeeey, it’s laundromat boy! You saved my underwear for me!” Wonpil threw an arm over Dowoon’s shoulder, leaning heavily against him. There was a telltale flush to his face and he could smell alcohol on his breath. “See that asshole with the buzzcut talking to hot and hotter over there? That’s my roommate. He told me he’d get me laid tonight, I went to use the bathroom, and I come back to this.”

 

Dowoon patted Wonpil on the shoulder, trying really hard not to smell him like a creep. “That sucks. Coincidentally, those are my roommates, so you’re probably not going to be able to have a quiet night at home.”

 

Wonpil groaned and buried his face into Dowoon’s shoulder. “At least I have noise cancelling headphones.”

 

“Or you could come home with me?”

 

Wonpil stared up at Dowoon, slightly cross-eyed, smiling sweetly. “Are you trying to take me home, stranger?”

 

He really hoped it was dark enough that Wonpil couldn’t see how red Dowoon was. “I just thought I’d offer, since our place is going to be empty.”

 

Wonpil looped his arm through Dowoon’s. “Lead the way handsome.”

 

“My name’s Dowoon.” He said, “My apartment’s only a 15 minute walk away, do you need to say bye to anyone?”

 

“How considerate.” Wonpil shook his head. “I’m Wonpil.”

 

Dowoon bit back an involuntary _I know_. The air outside was cold, but Wonpil didn’t seem to notice as he all but hopped down the street. “How did you hear about Jackson’s party? Do you just know him personally?”

 

“Jackson knows just about everyone.” Wonpil laughed, “It’s a little convoluted, but my best friend Jinyoung is best friends with his boyfriend, Jaebum.”

 

“Woah, small world. My roommate Brian knows Jaebum.”

 

“Is he the one with the shoulders, or the tall one?”

 

“Shoulders.” Dowoon confirmed. “Brian’s like my mom. He feeds me and helps me with my homework sometimes.” _Oh god what am I even saying._ “Which, I guess, sort of means that your roommate’s having sex with my mom.”

 

 _I’m never drinking again._ Dowoon’s heart was pounding in his chest, he was sweating even in the night air, and he’d never resented his nervous rambling more than in that moment. Wonpil stopped walking and the two of them stood in tense silence for a couple seconds before his shoulders started to shake and he burst into uproarious laughter.

 

“Wow, are you always so good with your words or are you much drunker than I’d thought?” Wonpil straightened and wiped tears of laughter from his eyes. “Is your roommate aware that you’re so fond of him?”

 

Dowoon wanted to die. “Can we just pretend that didn’t happen?”

 

“Depends on how you’re going to convince me once we get back to your place.”

 

His ears were burning. “My mom gave me these really good cookies last week and you can have some?”

 

Dowoon yelped as Wonpil laughed and threw his arms around his shoulders in a bear hug. “You’re so cute. I already know I’m not going to regret coming home with you.”

 

“Thanks for having such undeserved faith in me.”

 

Wonpil grinned. “I wanna make a joke about how I saw your underwear at the laundromat and have high hopes, but those jeans are honestly so tight, I have a pretty good idea of what I’m getting myself into.”

 

“Oh my god.” Dowoon squeaked.

 

“I hope I’ll be able to illicit that kind of reaction when we’re both naked.”

 

Dowoon didn’t bodily pick up Wonpil and run all the way back home with him, but it was a close thing.

 

“Okay, we’re here.” Dowoon unlocked the front door to the fourplex. He snuck in first and kicked a pair of Brian’s socks under the TV stand before turning on the light and ushering Wonpil inside.

 

They were kissing before the door was locked and Wonpil stumbled backwards as he tried to toe off his shoes without breaking their lip-lock. Dowoon caught him and surged down to meet him, letting out a low groan as his tongue snuck out to lick his bottom lip. Wonpil let out a whoop of laugher and wrapped his legs around Dowoon as he picked him up and walked the two of them towards the bedroom. He pressed a kiss to Wonpil’s nose before gently setting him down on the bed.

 

Wonpil leaned back against the headboard and stretched against the sheets in a way that made a lump appear in Dowoon’s throat. His voice came out deeper than Dowoon had heard before. “Take your clothes off.”

 

He swallowed thickly and slowly pulled off the borrowed vest and shirt. Wonpil bit his lip as Dowoon crawled across the bed towards him. His hands were chilly against his skin and Dowoon shivered when his hands worked their way up his hard stomach.

 

“These are unexpected.” Wonpil’s hands wandered up towards the piercing in his nipple. “This is even more unexpected.”

 

“It was an impulsive decision.” Wonpil brushed his thumb over the sensitive nub. “Be gentle, please.”

 

Wonpil leaned forward and Dowoon let out a low moan when his he tongued at Dowoon’s nipple, the sensation of his teeth against the metal in his body sending sparks up his spine. Wonpil pulled off his own shirt and they kissed again.

 

“Wait,” Wonpil said breathlessly as Dowoon trailed kisses down his neck. “do you have condoms?”

 

Dowoon froze. “Uh…”

 

He looked up to meet Wonpil’s petulant frown. “Seriously?”

 

“I’ll be right back!” He jumped off the bed and pulled a hoodie from off his computer chair. “There’s a corner store at the end of the block, I’ll be back in like two seconds!”

 

Dowoon didn’t even stop to put on his shoes, jamming his feet into a pair of Jae’s slippers, and sprinting down the street as fast as he could. Thankfully, his wallet and keys were still in his pocket and he stuffed the bills at the bored looking cashier before running back to his apartment.

 

He was sweating by the time he ran into the bedroom, condoms raised triumphantly. “Got them!”

 

Wonpil was buried under the covers as his chest rose with his deep, even breaths, dead to the world. His mouth was hanging open a little and Dowoon noted that his jeans were in a crumpled pile at the end of the bed. Dowoon let his arm fall to his side with a thump. That was disappointing. He tossed the condoms into the half-opened closet before collecting Wonpil’s stray clothing and folding them to the best of his ability, leaving them in a pile on the nightstand. Leaving a glass of water and a couple painkillers next to Wonpil on the other nightstand, he gently ran a facial wipe over Wonpil’s face, and tucked him in before getting himself ready for bed.

 

The couch felt familiar and Dowoon wrapped the fuzzy red blanket tighter around himself as he shifted the cushion to better support his neck. At least Jae and Brian weren’t home.

 

He woke to sunlight streaming in through the open blinds. The house was still quiet and a quick glance at the doorway told him that Jae and Brian still hadn’t come home. Dowoon’s phone blinked a cheery 11:48 up at him and his spine popped loudly as he stretched towards the ceiling. He’d kicked off his jeans at some point in the night, leaving him in his boxer-briefs and Dowoon made his way to his room, pants in hand.

 

Poking his head into the room, he was greeted to the sight of Wonpil’s blinking back at him, empty glass in hand.

 

“Oh, you’re awake.” Dowoon fought the urge to pull his hoodie down to cover more of himself. “How’s your head feeling?”

 

“Nothing a greasy breakfast won’t fix.” Wonpil rubbed at his temple absently as he glanced at his phone, “Or lunch, I guess. Thanks for the Advil.”

 

“No problem.” Dowoon tried to casually make his way to his closet. “I thought you’d need it, considering you didn’t get any water before you fell asleep.”

 

Wonpil buried his face in his hands. “I’m so embarrassed. I’m so sorry I feel asleep like that!”

 

“Hey, it’s totally okay! Drinking makes me sleepy sometimes too.”

 

“Wait,” Wonpil inspected his hands. “did you take off my makeup for me last night?”

 

“Uh, yeah, is that okay?” Fuck, he was blushing again. “My face always gets crazy itchy if I fall asleep with makeup on.”

 

He felt about two feet tall under Wonpil’s stare. “Holy shit, you’re probably the sweetest person I’ve ever met in my life.”

 

“Uhh…”

 

Wonpil perked up. “Do you want me to give you a blowjob?”

 

“No! I mean,” Dowoon felt himself start to panic when Wonpil immediately deflated. “yes, but not like this. I don’t want you to feel obligated to do anything just because I was decent to you. Besides, you keep rubbing your head like it hurts a little.”

 

“Oh.” A slow smile spread over Wonpil's face. "Okay."

 

The two blinked at each other before Dowoon spoke up again. “Do you wanna take a shower or something? I have some clothes I can lend you, then maybe we can go get food together or something?”

 

“I do like food.” Wonpil beamed. “Do you have a spare toothbrush I could use?”

 

“There should be a box under the sink.” Dowoon passed him one of his clean towels. “I’ll pass you some clothes when you’re done.”

 

“You really are the sweetest.” Wonpil got up and pressed a kiss to Dowoon’s burning face before flouncing off to the bathroom.

 

He was wearing a familiar pair of leopard print underwear and there was a deliberate sway to his hips that meant he knew Dowoon was looking. That he wanted him to look. The water from the shower started to run and Dowoon fell into his bed face-first. The sheets smelled like Wonpil.

 

 _Whipped already, Dowoonie?_ A voice in his head (that sounded irritatingly like Brian) chimed. _You’re doomed._

 

Dowoon turned his face to the side, goofy grin on his face. He’d never been so excited for greasy food in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> And with this, I've written a fic for every two-person ship. Thanks to everyone who reads and leaves kudos/comments! They mean more to me than you know.
> 
> I don't know why I had such a hard time figuring something out for Dopil, but I hope this was suitably sweet!
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/everywinter1)/[Tumblr](https://everywinter.tumblr.com/)/[CC](https://curiouscat.me/everywinter)


End file.
